Date With The Wrong Girl
by conceptoftwo
Summary: QW15 - Day 1 - Coincidence & Chance Meeting - Santana get's set up on a horrendous date by Rachel but the night soon turns around when she meets a certain blonde in the bathroom.


Santana could not believe that she had actually let Rachel set her up on a blind date because right now, listening to the girl in front of her go on and on about how much she loved her five cats, she was slowly going insane.

Santana had stopped listening to her a long time ago and now all she was thinking was how she was going to get Rachel back for setting her up on this God awful date. Santana couldn't even comprehend how Rachel even knew this girl.

Sarah, the girl Santana was on a date with worked at the public library, had no interest in Broadway or Barbara Streisand, so how Rachel even knew her, Santana had no clue.

"And last but not least is Mr Sprinkles, he's the youngest of all of them. I tell you he is such a little joker, he's always eating all the other's food which is why he's gotten so big so soon. I know I should stop him doing it but the look on his face when I move his food bowl away from all the others just kills me. Here look" Sarah reached for her phone and reached out for Santana to see the photo which she had displayed as her background.

Santana stopped thinking of ways she could plot her revenge on Rachel and instead focused her eyes on the picture in front of her.

In front of her was a picture of a very fat cat, along with this was Sarah holding the cat like a baby.

"Is he wearing a unicorn outfit?"

Retracting her hand with the phone back Sarah giggled at Santana's question. "Yeah he is, doesn't he look so cute in it? I got it him for Christmas."

"You actually buy your cats Christmas presents?" Santana asked, this girl was getting crazier and crazier by the minute and not in a good way.

"Of course, just because they aren't human doesn't mean that they don't celebrate the holiday too" Sarah replied back like it wasn't a big deal at all.

That was it for Santana, she needed a break from all this crazy right now. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and the moment she stepped away from the table and away from Sarah, Santana already felt better. This was far too much crazy for her, it's not that Sarah was a cat lady, Santana herself could admit that cats were cute but it was the fact that Sarah was the ultimate cat lady. She was the leader of all cat ladies and that was just too much for Santana to handle.

She pushed open the door to the bathroom and placed herself in front of the mirror, resting her hands on the sink. She was going to spend at least five minutes in the bathroom because she really needed to recompose herself, she didn't even care if Sarah would be thinking that she had bathroom problems.

"Rough night?" a voice startled Santana, she looked up in the mirror to see who the voice belonged to.

A blonde with mesmerizing hazel eyes caught Santana's attention straight away.

 _Those eyes._

 _That smile._

 _Holy shit._

"More like, on a blind date with the world's craziest girl ever" Santana replied as she turned around to face the blonde.

"Me too, my friend set me up with this guy and he came wearing a t-shirt that says 'FBI, female body inspector' and he still lives with his parents"

"Oh, well that's really not what you want"

The blonde laughed, "It's really not. So, what about you? What's wrong with yours?" she asked.

"Well she spent about an hour describing her five cats to me in excruciatingly long detail"

"Sounds like a keeper"

"Keeper as in keep her well away from me" Santana finished causing the blonde to laugh.

Hearing the blondes laugh caused Santana to wish that she was on a date with this girl instead of the one she was with already. The vibe they had already after meeting just one minute ago was awesome, they were having a conversation like they had known each other for years instead of minutes.

After just a minute of knowing this girl, Santana already knew that she wanted to know more.

"What's your name?" Santana found herself asking.

"Quinn, what's yours?"

 _Quinn, Santana already decided that that was her new favourite name._

"Santana"

"So, Santana how come you got set up with the crazy cat lady?" Quinn asked.

"My friend set me up with her, and I have absolutely no idea how she knows a girl like this"

"So, she's not your type then?"

"Definitely not"

"What is your type?" the blonde questioned.

"Blonde women, striking hazel eyes" Santana couldn't stop herself from saying. She wasn't the type of person to hold back.

The smile that found its way onto Quinn's face told Santana that she liked what Santana had just said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked it" Santana replied back, giving the blonde her infamous Lopez grin.

"Maybe so, but I don't think our dates would" Quinn said, reminding Santana that her 5 minutes are almost up, this thought saddening her because it meant she would have to go back to the craziness that was Sarah.

"I think cat lady Sarah would be too busy thinking about her cats to care" Santana fired back jokingly.

"I know I'd care if you were my date and flirting with someone else"

"If I was your date I wouldn't flirt with anyone but you, there would be no one else in my eye sight other than you"

Quinn blushed at Santana's words and seeing that made Santana want to stay in this bathroom talking to Quinn forever.

However before anyone could reply Santana's phone began beeping wildly, signalling that her designated time was over and she had to get back out there.

She got out her phone and turned off her alarm.

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

"My alarm, I gave myself five minutes to regain myself before I walked back out into the craziness"

Quinn laughed at this, "You actually set an alarm for that?"

"I had to, and it's lucky I did because if I didn't I would end up staying in here all night talking to you. Actually, that sounds pretty unlucky to me. I wish I never set that alarm now"

Once again Quinn laughed and it was quickly becoming Santana's favourite sound.

"Ah but you did set it and now we both have to get back to our dates" Quinn told her.

Santana sighed, now that she had met this girl she didn't want to let her go so easily, but she unfortunately had no choice.

"I guess so"

The two of them walked to the door which Santana opened and signalled for Quinn to go first.

"After you" she offered.

The two shared one last smile as they gazed into each other's eyes before exiting the bathroom and bath out into the main part of the restaurant.

Quinn sat down first as her table was closer to the bathroom, however luckily for Santana when she sat down she could clearly see the blonde as she was facing Santana's way.

They both quickly caught each other's gaze and smiled at it before turning back to their respective dates.

"Sorry about the wait, the queue was pretty big for the toilets" Santana lied, but she couldn't exactly tell her she was talking to another girl, a girl who Santana liked better than the one she was on a date with.

"It's okay, I was just on the phone to my mom."

"Oh, is everything okay?" Santana asked, to her a phone call from her mom at this time signalled that something was wrong.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Mr Sprinkles and Lady Tessa had a bit of a fight but she's separated and spoken to them. I know there will be a little bit of conflict between them but hopefully it will have faded in the morning"

Santana had to roll her eyes, here she was back again listening to Sarah's crazy cat stories.

Santana didn't know why, well she did, but her eyes drifted over to where Quinn was sitting, she saw that the blonde was looking right at her laughing, this telling Santana that she mostly likely caught Santana rolling her eyes at the girl in front of her.

The blonde mouthed over to Santana, luckily without her date seeing, 'having fun?' to which Santana smiled and gave a sarcastic nod.

This was how the evening continued for both of them, each of the girls occasionally, well more than occasionally, looking over at the other girl and every time the other girl returned that look. It was like they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

That was until Santana's date came to a close. She was feeling two very different emotions at this moment in time. On one hand she was ecstatic that her date was over and that she never had to see Sarah ever again, but on the other hand she didn't want it to end because leaving the restaurant and departing from Sarah meant she had to depart from Quinn and she really didn't want to do that right now.

But even though she didn't want to leave, she had to. So she paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant.

Once they were outside of the restaurant Santana and Sarah turned to face each other. Santana knew that they had to depart here because there was no way she was spending even more time with Sarah on the walk home. Not a chance in hell would she put herself through that.

"So, since I live in the opposite direction to you we should probably just say goodbye here" Santana mentioned.

"Oh sure" Sarah agreed which Santana was thankful for. "So, tonight's been fun. We should do it again sometime" Sarah said.

There was no way in hell Santana was going to go out with this girl ever again, so she did what any other person would do in this situation, she lied. "Yeah, sure. I'll call you"

Sarah smiled at Santana, "Okay then, I'll see you soon then"

Santana gave her a small smile, "Bye"

Santana watched the other girl go and once she was out of sight Santana sighed with relief. She thanked the Gods that that horrendous date was over.

Santana was in a bit of a dilemma of what to do next, her original plan was to go home, take a long refreshing bath and then just go to bed but now all she could think about was the blonde still sat in the restaurant.

She had already made up her mind, she was going to wait outside until the blonde walked out. There was a bench just to the right of the restaurant so Santana sat her ass down and waited for the blonde to walk out.

Santana never thought that this was how her night was going to end, waiting for a girl who wasn't her date to leave the restaurant. She really hoped that Quinn's date wasn't going to walk her home because then her plan would have completely gone to shit.

However, luck seemed to be on Santana's side today because about fifteen minutes later Santana saw Quinn walk out with her date and even luckier it seemed as if like Santana and Sarah they too were departing there and then.

Santana got up from her seat on the bench and slowly walked over to where the blonde was standing with her date. It seemed as if they were departing with words only which actually relieved Santana because she would have disliked seeing Quinn kiss the guy.

Once the guy had walked off Santana made her move over.

"No kiss goodbye?" Santana joked as she walked up to the blonde.

Upon seeing Santana, a grin arrived on Quinn's face.

"Have you been out here all this time waiting for me to come out?" Quinn smiled as she asked the question.

"Maybe, if you didn't come out within half an hour I probably would have left" Santana admitted.

"Half an hour huh? Did you set an alarm again?" Quinn smirked.

Santana couldn't stop the grin from arriving on her face, she already loved the banter she had with this girl.

"No" Santana lied, she totally did. Living with Rachel had changed her slightly, there was a time frame for most things with Rachel and it seemed that a part of that had passed on to Santana.

"Sure" Quinn replied like she didn't believe Santana at all. "So, how come you waited for me?"

"Well, I guess I was hoping that you wouldn't be too sick of making small talk to go out for drinks with me"

"So a date?"

"If that's what you want to call it. I see it as two people who are attracted to each other, going out for drinks, may or may not kiss at the end of the night, although I am hoping that I might a little something" Santana said with a smile on her face.

"Kiss on the first date huh? You're that type of girl?"

"When it's right it's right" Santana smirked. "So, you in?"

"Yeah"

Santana took Quinn for drinks at this little cocktail bar, on their way over there Santana's alarm went off telling her that the thirty minutes was up and hearing this and seeing Santana mute it caused Quinn to burst out laughing.

The two of them ended up having a great night, Santana found that she was drawn in to every little thing that came out of Quinn's mouth. Her voice alone gave Santana Goosebumps.

The night ended with Santana walking Quinn back to her apartment, the two of them were currently stood outside of Quinn's building.

"So, did you think that your night was going to end up like this? Taking another girl home instead of the one you originally went on a date with"

"I can't say I did, but I'm glad it did" Santana said truthfully.

"Me too, it was a lucky coincidence that we were both here on awful blind dates"

"It really was".

Quinn nodded, "So, I guess this is goodnight"

Santana sighed a little, she really didn't want the night to be over because she had just had the perfect night.

"I guess it is"

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"How about that kiss?"

Santana grinned, her cheeks rising up as far as they would go. "You kiss on the first date?"

"I usually don't but tonight I think I'll make an exception" Quinn smiled at the brunette.

"Well in that case"

Santana leaned in so that her lips were just hovering over the blonde's, and when Quinn's hand found its way onto Santana's cheek Santana leaned in all the way, finally connecting her lips to Quinn's.

The kiss wasn't rushed, it wasn't heated, it was however perfect. There were no tongues involved, it was a simple yet romantic kiss.

When they finally let go from one another they leaned their foreheads against one another's.

"Wow" Santana whispered, what she was feeling from that kiss alone sent her flying. She had never felt that way before over just a kiss.

It just proved to her that this girl was something else, something special.

"Yeah" Quinn breathed out, like the kiss had literally taken her breath away.

"When can I see you again?" Santana asked.

"As soon as possible" Quinn replied which made Santana grin, knowing that Quinn wanted this just as much as she did.

"I'll call you tomorrow then?"

"You better" Quinn smirked as they leaned away from each other.

"Bye Q" Santana said as Quinn walked towards the entrance of her building.

She was sad to see the blonde go but she was incredibly happy knowing that they would see each other soon.

"Goodnight Santana" Quinn gave her a small wave before walking in her building.

Santana stood there smiling to herself. Oh how the night had turned, what had started off as a disaster and turned into something amazing.

Maybe she should thank Rachel after all for setting her up on that horrific date because it led to something incredible.


End file.
